Bioshock: The Fall of the Lamb
by kira444
Summary: Elizabeth learns the hard way to not trust the generosity of every stranger she meets on the streets.


Bioshock

Fall of the Lamb

Elizabeth was lost. That was not good. Admittedly, she'd never once been out of the tower she called "home" aside from the occasional look out into other worlds using her "gift" to tear a hole in reality. The sudden appearance of Booker granted her a once in a lifetime chance of freedom that she couldn't pass up despite her suspicions of him. However, the trip became embroiled in a chaotic mess of danger and risk.

Loyal agents and supporters of her father, looking to bring her back and trap her in that damn library again, were almost everywhere. Not to mention that giant mechanical beast Songbird, her former jailor, was among them hunting her down. It's most recent attack had left her separated from Booker, and now she was in unfamiliar territory…in more ways than one.

The gorgeous young woman with her hair cut short just under chin-length stood out like a sore thumb in the less than rich "slums" of this area of Columbia. She looked soft, with pure blue eyes and full pink lips that was sure to attract many unsavory types in the area. Not to mention her attire; her bountiful bosom was well displayed where her cleavage stuck out above the white corset she wore. She also had on a blue velvet jacket, though it was the exposed flesh of her chest which really attracted some attention. Her waist was slender, aided in part by the corset, before giving way to her curvaceous womanly hips. The long blue skirt she wore fell to her ankles, revealing the black heeled boots she wore just underneath its white lace fringe. Her only accessory was the choker around her slender neck which completed the outfit.

She was lost, afraid, and the continuous looks (some of clear disgust) as her walking around weren't helping that mood.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A sharp, British voice called out to her, making her stop her fruitless walking as she looked to the man.

"I…yes, yes I am." Elizabeth admitted with a sigh. The man looked like a typical citizen of Columbia; well-dressed, at least for these poorer areas of the city, with a clean shaven face and dark hair. "I'm afraid I'm just, not really familiar with this part of, well, you know…" She said, attempting to be as polite as possible.

"That's pretty clear to see, darling." The man said, giving her a discreet glance over. "Young girl walking around here, looking like that? You could end up in some serious trouble."

"I can handle myself, as it goes." She claimed, putting on a brave face. "But…I'm actually looking for someone. A…friend of mine." She said, trying to be discreet about her identity and her relationship with Booker. "He goes by the name of Booker. He's got a really distinctive mark on the back of his hand?"

Now the Englishman almost said that he'd never met this Booker before, or even seen him, but an idea popped into his head. Here was this pretty young woman, supple and attractive, lost and alone without anyone aware of her disappearance. She was vulnerable, and if he was really lucky, a suitable candidate for his "business" back in London. It'd be a shame to just let her go now without getting a taste of the goods.

"Now that I think about it, I do believe I ran into a fellow named Booker at my establishment. Just came busting in looking for a pretty young girl in a blue dress. He said he'd swing by later on to see if anyone had seen her."

"That must be him!" Elizabeth said with a smile, buying the false story the man was selling. "Where is he?"

"How about you come with me back to my establishment and I'll keep you safe until your friend comes back. How does that sound?" He offered with a well-practiced fake smile.

"That sounds perfect!" She agreed with a nod. "I could honestly do with some rest after all this running about."

"Perfect! I'll even fix you up with a drink too for good measure." He said as he moved to escort the younger woman down the street. "It'd be rude of me not to offer you some refreshments."

"Drink? What kind of drink?" She asked curiously.

XXXXXX

"G-Goodness!" Elizabeth laughed, before she coughed slightly as she put down her glass. That was her fourth glass of expensive wine…or something, she forgot the name after chugging down her second glass just minutes before, and it was hitting her hard, as she was not used to booze to begin with. "That's really strong stuff! But it's good~" She said with another laugh, her eyes already looking fuzzy as she looked up at her drinking partner. "I didn't think a place like this existed in Columbia."

"Well, even in a place like Columbia, I can have a few strings pulled for my benefit." The man, whose name was Edward Elizabeth would learn, said as he reclined in his plush leather seat. The room they were sitting in was a lavish office above a casino that he owned on the edge of the slums, built for the moderately wealthy people for him to gain from their constant losses. With a perfect view of the Columbia cityscape, he treated her to a couple of drinks as he ordered the servants to give him some privacy with the pretty lass.

"Well, it's damn good stuff I must say, if you'll excuse me language." She said with another giggle, before looking up at the seemingly kind man. "I wonder if what's-his-name would enjoy this stuff…what's his name again? The guy I was supposed to meet?" She wondered, showing how much the alcohol was affecting her.

"Don't worry about that, girl. I'll take good care of you from now on." Edward said, putting a hand on her skirt-covered thigh.

"Take care of me? But you've already been so nice…" She replied, misunderstanding his words, and his intentions.

"Don't worry about that. I already know a way you can repay me. Here," He went to pour her another glass, but Elizabeth's shaky hand caused the liquid to spill over. Some of it fell onto her lap, the majority of the drink spilled onto her cleavage. It poured all over her breasts and stained her dress, almost causing her to swear. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm…I'm a bit clumsy today. Let me wipe this up…"

"No, no, let me get it." Edward said, shaking his head vigorously. "Would be a shame to let that good stuff go to waste."

He licked his lips, eyes glinting dangerously, a moment before he bowed his head and buried his face in Elizabeth's tits.

She yelped, and she gasped at the boldness of this action, going tense in her seat. She felt Edward shift beside her, turning his body and bending his back so he could bury his head between her tits. She trembled, feeling his hand on her thigh and just noticed the bulge in his pants. She groaned, squirming as Edward laid his hands on her waist and slipped his tongue out of his mouth, starting to audibly, shamelessly swirl it over her skin.

He lapped up the alcohol from her cleavage, licking and sucking her skin. He sank his teeth gently into the plump and tender flesh of her teat, causing her to shiver and shudder. He growled and sucked noisily, and he hummed, causing his lips to vibrate, making her breasts jiggle and quake as he orally assaulted them. Her breasts heaved, wobbling and rippling as Edward aggressively rolled his face in her cleavage, running his mouth hungrily, thirstily over her tits.

Elizabeth shivered and dropped her hands to his shoulders, trying to push him off of her.

"W-Wait! This...ahhh!" She reluctantly moaned. The alcohol she consumed made her a bit dizzy and weak, unable to fully fight him off. A part of her knowing full well this isn't right, and wanting to resist. "This isn't right! We…we can't do…"

Despite her protests, she was too drunk to really fight back completely and could barely compose a coherent thought. She didn't have the strength to push him off her. He was in control of the situation, his eyes fierce and ravenous as he had his way with her.

He sank his fingers into the cheeks of her ass, clutching and wrinkling her long blue skirt. He grabbed her ass and lifted her bodily, turning his frame sideways and plopping her down squarely in his lap, forcing her legs to spread around his hips and pushing her skirt up her calves.

"Sir," She said, having no idea what to do at this point. She was too drunk and far out of her depth here to think straight. "Please, s-stop…we shouldn't be doing t-this…"

"Oh, it's fine, little lady." Edward purred. He lifted his face from her glossy, heaving, rosy breasts. "You're a woman groan, now. This is normally for people of high-class."

He neglected to mention that this was normal for high-class working girls looking to make some coin, of which he planned to introduce her to the pleasures of such a business once he had his fill of her.

Edward gently pushed her off his lap and made her get down upon her knees, right between his legs. This gave him an excellent view right down her cleavage as well as of the top of her heaving tits as they rose and fell with each breath she took. Edward unbuckled his pants and let them slip down his legs. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock as she saw it. His huge cock popped up as it pulled free of his slacks and stood erect right before her face. The thick veiny and very erect member was unlike anything she had seen in her life.

"Go ahead, girl. Touch it, taste it." He ordered her.

Elizabeth didn't know if it was the alcohol that compelled her to follow his commands or her lingering arousal that sprouted from his feasting on her breasts, but she reached out with one hand and ran her fingers up alongside it. She gulped nervously as she wrapped them around the base, slowly sliding it up to his mushroom tip. Then she made her way back down his length once more. As she did so, she managed to tear her awestruck eyes away from his cock long enough to see the pleasure writ across his face as she stroked his rod.

"That's it," He groaned in pleasure. "That feels good."

His praise made her rosy cheeks flush redder, but she continued to stroke his shaft at a faster pace, while her other hand dipped beneath it to cup his balls. This hand was missing the pinky and the small metal thimble she wore in its place was cool as it rubbed against his fleshy sack. She gently squeezed and caressed his balls with that hand while pumping his member with the other hand.

"Use your mouth, girl." He said, looking down at her lustfully. She was the perfect balance between stunningly hot and youthfully innocent as she knelt there jerking him off.

Elizabeth, drawing upon some primal instinct deep within her genes, somehow understood what he meant and leaned forward to get a better angle. Her body felt hot as she parted her full lips to wet them with her tongue. She gripped the base of his cock and brought it close to her lips. As it neared her face, she gave it a lick, tentatively at first. Then more aggressively as she licked it several more times. Her tongue was all over the tip, teasing his cockhead with its soft, wet touch. Pulling back slightly, she started stroking his length, now feeling more confident and asserting with her motions. Steeling herself, she pushed her lips against it in a sloppy wet kiss before parting them as she let his thick tip slide inside her mouth so she could start to suck it.

As Elizabeth began to fellate this stranger, her exuberance more than made up for her lack of experience in cocksucking. Her tongue seemed everywhere along his dick as she bobbed her head up and down, taking more of his shaft into her mouth. Muffled groans and hums escaped her stuffed mouth. Working her way further down towards his base, she also continued to fondle his balls, which further intensified his pleasure. Though it was her first time at such a lewd act, she took to it with all the skill of a natural born slut as she slurped and slobbered along his length until it glistened with a thick coating of her spit.

She only hesitated in her oral assault when she felt the fat prick's tip brushing up against the entrance to her throat. The sensation of it teasing her tonsils made her gag audibly. When she started to back off, she felt his hands upon the back of her head.

"Here, allow me to assist you!"

Her eyes shot wide open as he thrust his cock towards her while pulling her face closer.

The sounds of her cries of shock and surprise were muddied with the wet sounds coming from her throat as he began to skullfuck the pretty young woman without abandon. She began to choke and gag as he filled her throat with his erect rod. He was so thick that when he slid down her throat it bulged visibly, even going as far as to stretch out the white lace choker she wore around her neck. Elizabeth found herself gripping his knees for support, no longer caressing his nuts.

It took a minute for Elizabeth to calm herself, but when she did she managed to stop choking when he stretched out her gullet with his cock. Indeed, the sensation of being forcefully deepthroated actually was making her aroused somewhat. Her nipples almost painfully scratched against the front of her corset as erect as they were now. Furthermore, she could feel the growing dampness between her legs deep beneath her skirt. Unable to do anything, she let him take control, just doing her best to lick and suck his cock as it invaded her throat till he was buried fully inside her mouth.

"Get ready to swallow all of this, you slutty little tart!" It was no surprise he couldn't hold out long fucking the gorgeous little brunette's tight wet throat. Still, Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what to expect when he suddenly buried his full raging prick down her throat as it twitched and throbbed inside her.

Then suddenly hot, thick cum burst forth, shooting straight down past her gullet to coat the inside of her belly. As he held her there against him, her dainty little nose rubbed against his pubic hair and his balls rested up against her chin. Elizabeth had no choice but to swallow over and over again as he shot out blast after blast of piping hot jizz down her throat. It must have felt like a dozen jets of spunk she swallowed before he sighed and relented to let go of his iron grip on her head.

Finally, Elizabeth was able to pull back, feeling his cock sliding out of her packed throat. As she knelt there before him, her breasts heaved with each gasping breath as she tried to replenish the air in her lungs. Suddenly, she coughed up a mouthful of cum which escaped her lips, rolling down her chin and landing atop her bountiful bosom with a wet splash. As she looked back up at him, she was surprised to see that his cock was still as hard as before they started, though still dripping with remnants of his seed.

"H-How…?" She could barely get out the question with her sore throat, but he understood her confusion.

"A little Vigor to give me enough energy for a second go, girl." Edward grinned. "I've already tested out your mouth. Now let's see what your cunt is like."

Elizabeth yelped as she was grabbed by her arm and dragged over to the table they were just drinking at. She was pushed over the table, her breasts squishing enticingly against the smooth wood as her ass was pushed out towards a still fuck hungry Edward. Elizabeth glanced back over her shoulder and saw him hiking up her long skirt and pushed it up so it rested atop her curvy ass. The smooth pale flesh of her thighs and rear were now on display and he proceeded to fondle, squeeze and grope her soft skin with his hands delightedly.

Elizabeth blushed furiously and turned back around as she felt his fingers teasing her sex through her soaked lace panties. Sticking his fingers inside the waistband, he tugged them down around her knees, revealing her bare as and twat for his visual pleasure. She shuddered when she felt his pecker prod her entrance from behind. Putting one hand upon her curvy hips, he suddenly thrust himself into her with so much force that it lifted her heels from the ground so that she was only standing upon the tips of her toes.

"Oh god!" She screamed. He grabbed her hips with both hands and began to thrust away at her tight, welcoming ass. The sensation of him splitting her open and grinding against her innermost walls was overpowering. She gasped and moaned whorishly as he fucked her, ramming with his hips and pounding away at her cunt at full force. His balls bounced against her body each time he buried his shaft inside her. The office echoed with a mixture of the sounds of flesh noisily slapping together and the strangled moans and whimpers Elizabeth was emitting as she was roughly taken from behind.

With his hands upon her hips, he was really able to fuck her hard and deep. Her thighs were shiny and slick with her juices as she leaked more and more with each thrust. As wound up as she was, it didn't take much to send her over the edge. Suddenly she found herself in the grip of pleasure as a white hot orgasm tore through her body.

"Ah…ahhhhh!" She cried out as her pussy gushed, spraying out a geyser of juices all over the carpet beneath her feet.

Try as he might, Edward couldn't hold out much longer either. Her tight wet cunt was too inviting, too pleasurable, too resist. Hammering away at her insides he gave in to the inevitable and his cock exploded inside her. Elizabeth moaned weakly as she felt the hot anointment of cum bathing the insides of her cunt. Creamy helpings of hot ball batter were served out, flooding her pussy and womb until she was entirely filled. Dollops of his hot, gooey spunk began to leak out around his throbbing cock as it kept pumping jet after jet inside her.

It felt like he might keep cumming forever, as much cum as he piped out into her before finally his balls gave up, entirely emptied into the girl. When he pulled out, a copious glob of semen spilled out onto the floor between her feet and still more slowly began to leak out. There were even a couple of long, thin strings of cum still connecting his cockhead to her gaping snatch as he surveyed his handiwork.

"I was right about you." Edward breathed, smiling down triumphantly as the exhausted girl still bent over on his table, now totally unconscious from the overwhelming surge of pleasure. "You'll grant me a pretty penny back home. You'll make a fine whore, a jewel among jewels."

Elizabeth could only shake and shudder in her sleep, unaware of the fate now in store for her.

XXXXXX

**One year later**

Elizabeth moaned as she shoved herself onto her client's cock. It slid into her moist pussy with such ease that she barely even felt her folds being pushed aside. She didn't stop until she had taken his entire length into her cunt, throwing her head back with a pleasured gasp, her mouth wide open and eyes closed.

The man she was pleasuring was an old gentlemen who only frequented the brothel just to see her. He was a high paying client who gave her nice tips, and his cock was just large and thick enough to ignore the fact that he was old enough to be her father.

He was enamored with her ample tits, all her clients were, as he thrust herself up and down his cock. Her moans joined the screaming and slapping of the other girls on the floor, drowning out the noise of their sexes clapping and squelching together. Her head rolled on her shoulders, tits bouncing and jiggling in time with the furious rhythm of her motions, plowing her tilth on his shaft. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pumped her pussy on his cock faster and faster, slamming her ass onto his thighs. She wanted him to unload all that thick creamy cum into her hungry pussy. Feeling his prick swell, she knew it wouldn't be long now.

Finally reaching his limit, her client grabbed her luscious ass cheeks and forced her down his entire length as he started to pump his load into the alluring prostitute. As soon as Elizabeth felt that first blast of spunk fill her, she sat straight up and threw her head back as she came as well, moaning and giving the occasional squeak all the while. Feeling her womb swell from the large amounts of cum being pumped into her, Elizabeth couldn't help but thank her lucky stars that she met Edward all those months ago.

Afterwards, when he got dressed, the kind old man nodded his thanks to her. "That was wonderful as always, my dear. Thank you."

"No, thank you. I'm just doing what comes naturally." Elizabeth said, offering a wild, sinful smile of a well-trained and experienced whore.

To have gone from being a powerful, space-time manipulating woman trying to escape isolation and capture to working in a London brothel as a high class prostitute selling herself for cash and the sinful thrill of having sex with random men was a drastic change in a single year. But Edward's continuous educating and training of Elizabeth in the ways of her new profession had given her a new light on things. She was happy where she was now, finally safe and far from the demons of her past.

Elizabeth was free and happy now, and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

* * *

**I got nothing much to say here. I literally just came up with this idea last night. What else can you say about Elizabeth that hasn't been said before? Thanks ****for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


End file.
